nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9
ANNIHILATING TORNADO KICK!!! is the 9th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. The terror only continues when Ryu begins to look for his body. The students around the school converse among one another about Ryu performing differently. Meanwhile, Miyabi uses Ryu's body to confront a group of men she owes money to. Summary Ryu, still within Miyabi's body, frantically tells Urara and Toranosuke that his body has disappeared. While they both think he is joking, Ryu leads them to the club room to show them that Miyabi is gone. They conclude that she must have left from the window, since the doors where locked and she was in Ryu's body. Ryu can only hope Miyabi is not doing anything out of the ordinary with his body. As Ryu searches for his body, he overhears two boys talking about him, telling each other that Ryu was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror whilst posing. Then he overhears two girls talking, claiming to of have heard Ryu shouting catchphrases. And then he hears people talking about Ryu's "Secret Moves," much to his horror. Ryu states that it seems like Miyabi is not revealing the body swapping secret. However, Toranosuke and Urara meet up with Ryu, informing him that someone saw Miyabi, in Ryu's body, leaving the school. Back at the club room, Toranosuke and Urara conclude that Miyabi is trying to do something with Ryu's body to fix some kind of problem. As Ryu complains about Miyabi, Toranosuke harasses Miyabi's body. Suddenly, Miyabi's cellphone vibrates, and a text is shown, ordering Miyabi to bring the money at five to the park, or else. Urara assumes that, that is where she is going, pondering if Miyabi has money problems due to the fake items she buys. Urara wonders why Miyabi would want all of the supernatural things she brings to school, and her motives for believing they are real artifacts. At the park, a group of delinquents defeat Miyabi, who is within Ryu's body, with the men claiming that he fought like a maniac. As the delinquents debate that Ryu is super weak, they are greeted by Ryu, in Miyabi's body. They tell Ryu to give them the money, but he assures them that he shall not. Ryu throws away the fake supernatural evidence Miyabi had in her possession, but the delinquents state that it was Miyabi who came running to them, asking for noted items to get people to like her. As the delinquents gang up on him, Ryu fights them off and defeats them, with Toranosuke and Urara arriving shortly thereafter. Back at school, Miyabi sincerely apologizes to everyone in the club, while Ryu complains about Miyabi getting into a fight without experience. As Miyabi tries to leave the room, Ryu stops her and reassures her that she is part of the club now. With a happy look on her face, Miyabi joins the Supernatural Studies Club. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Urara Shiraishi #Miyabi Ito Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2